Inconciente
by Florceleste
Summary: Versión Editada El pobre Mokuba está muy preocupado por su hermano. Es que él está...¿cantando? ¿Seto Kaiba cantando? ¿Sueño, pesadilla o alucinación? ¿O se habrá vuelto loco? "Será algo inconciente, supongo" ¿Seto Kaiba tiene inconciente? SetoxJoey


¡Y aquí traígo nuevamente esta historia! Completamente modificada y editada para cumplir con los requisitos de la página (culpen a Los Malos fics y sus Autores que me llenaron la cabeza y eso que no me estaban criticando a mí).

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que apreciaron mi anterior versión de este fic. Les agradesco monumentalmente que hayan dejado sus comentarios y que me hayan hecho saber que les gustaba. Pero siento que podría haberles dado algo mejor. Así que aquí está, con todo mi cariño.

Una pequeña locura que se ocurrió por culpa del insomnio. Espero la disfuten.

YuGiOh! NO me pertenece. Ésto es un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Pero la idea y la historia que se narra sí me pertenece.

* * *

**Inconciente**

_Por Florceleste_

Los hermanos Kaiba no siempre podían desayunar juntos. Por eso, en esas raras ocasiones, Mokuba se aseguraba de levantarse temprano. Así podían pasar por lo menos un rato haciéndose compañía, aunque el pequeño a veces pareciera a punto de dormirse sobre la mesa.

Pero esa mañana, mientras esperaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno, un extraño sonido se encargó de despertarlo. Una voz inundaba los pasillos de la mansión, cantando apenas desafinado, algo que Mokuba no recordaba haber vivido nunca.

Al principio pensó que era la radio (aunque tampoco recordaba que desayunasen con la radio encendida). Luego reconoció la voz y supo que debía estar alucinando. O tal vez seguía dormido. De ser así, este era uno de sus sueños más locos, justo después de aquella pesadilla en que se casaba con el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

¿Su hermano estaba cantando?

Sí, era su voz, estaba seguro.

Lo escuchaba bajar las escaleras, entonando… ¿una canción de amor? No sabía que los gustos musicales de su hermano incluyeran canciones de amor cursis. No, mejor dicho, no sabía que los gustos musicales de su hermano existían.

Seto Kaiba entró al comedor con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada un poco ida. ¿Estaba sonámbulo o algo así? Tal vez todavía se creía en el sueño, un sueño muy bueno, según la sonrisa (sincera, insólita, casi apocalíptica) que Seto traía.

Se sentó y dejó de cantar para saludar a su hermano y recibir el café que le ofrecía la sirvienta.

"Bu-buenos días señor Kaiba."

Probablemente si la chica no fuera una profesional, tendría la boca tan abierta como Mokuba.

Pasaron diez minutos en los que nadie dijo nada.

"¿Pasa algo Mokuba?" Rompió el silencio el mayor.

"No…" Le costó recuperar el habla. "¿Qué estabas cantando?"

"¿Cantando?" Seto levanto una ceja.

"Estabas cantando hace un momento."

"No estaba cantando."

"¡Sí! Cantabas a todo volumen. Yo y Lori te escuchamos."

La criada se sonrojó un poco, pero tomó coraje.

"Es verdad, señor. Usted bajó las escaleras y entró cantando." Vio como su jefe fruncía el ceño y volvió el miedo. "Era una canción muy bonita, canta muy bien, señor Kaiba." Se retiró un poco de la mesa.

El CEO volvía a clavar su mirada en el pequeño.

"¿Qué estaba cantando?"

Moki sintió miedo. Tal vez el exceso de trabajo si estaba volviendo loco a su hermano.

"No se, por eso te pregunté. Era una canción bastante cursi, algo de estar a tu lado, quererte o morir… " Respondió entonando algunas partes.

"Es una canción de hace unos años pero muy popular. Todavía la dan mucho en la radio." Quien habló fue Lori, pero como los hermanos la miraron fijo volvió a cohibirse. "Me gusta mucho, por eso la conozco."

Mokuba volvió a ver a su hermano y el miedo aumentó. Seto tenía los ojos desorbitados y la cara muy pálida, parecía enfermo. Pero fue sólo un momento, enseguida volvió a ser el frío empresario de siempre.

"Supongo que fue algo inconciente." Dijo restándole importancia antes de terminar el desayuno y salir para la oficina.

¿Inconciente? ¿Había una parte en Seto que no estaba concienzudamente controlada por el raciocinio y la cordura?

Imposible.

Moki no estaba tranquilo pero no tenía tiempo de insistir. Tenía planeado encontrarse con Yugi y sus amigos.

Esa tarde era preciosa, mientras todo el grupo descansaba y disfrutaba de un raro momento de paz. De golpe, Mokuba creyó vivir un deja vú.

Alguien empezó a cantar una canción de amor. Una canción que curiosamente ya había escuchado esa mañana.

"Esa canción…" miró sorprendido al que cantaba.

Joey sólo le sonrío

"No es que me guste mucho, pero cada vez que estoy de buen humor empiezo a cantarla. Es algo inconciente, supongo."

**FIN**

* * *

¿Nunca les pasó qué por estar mucho con alguien o pensar o mirar demasiado a alguien sus habitos se les pegaron? Bueno, a mí me pasa demasiado. Y de ahí viene la idea de esta historia.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado y muchisímas gracias por leer.

Cualquier error que encuentren por ahí les suplico que me avisen. Todo comentario será bien resibido.

Florceleste


End file.
